1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to stages, scenery, curtains, back-drops and decor for theatre productions, particularly for children's theatre productions of fairy-tales and the like, but also for teaching and educational purposes.
2. Background Art
Previously plays and fairy-tales were performed for children, the scenery, with curtains and back-drops, being made by hand for each occasion and each production. No ready-made stands were normally available for the scenery at nursery or comprehensive schools, etc. and it is difficult to dismantle the scenery and move it to another place.
Simple theatre productions of children's plays should allow for three changes of back-drop, preferably taking place behind closed curtains. There should also be spaces hidden from the public, for assistants, actors with costume changes, prompters, etc.
Such relatively simple scenery is time-consuming and resource-demanding to produce with conventional props and normal work methods.